Act 5.3: Imp Labor Camps
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: 19,200 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear within 4 min 10 secs. *Slay the Boss within 1 min 30 secs. |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: 53,000 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 2 hero deaths or less. *Slay the Boss within 1 min 10 secs. |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: 83,800 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Damage Received 216,700 or Lower. *Deal 130,910 DPS. |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Imp Labor Camps Description "Tsk... Tsk... You're hopeless!" Dialogue Arme: But we need to get to the Forest of Life... We can't be wasting time here... Cindy: That's right. Also if Belile is here too then it will be a bigger problem. Grandiel: I do not think we need to worry about that. Belile and his forces should be participating in the attack of Teroka. Grandiel: Most likely, only a minimal number of troops are here to supervise the imps. Arme: I see. Since the enemy's main forces are gone, we're going to attack their headquarters! ---- Kyle: Sh... She appeared! Cindy: You were right. I saw her too. Grandiel: I saw her too. Grandiel: There's no way all of us could have seen the same exact mirage... Most likely she wasn't just a mirage. Arme: Hm... For her to appear two times... Arme: Do you think she's following us? Or is she trying to tell us to follow her? Kyle: What if she's Belile's subordinate? Mari: There are... no bad feelings from her. ---- Big Imp: Ooooooo. How dare you do that to our demon lords...? Big Imp: Coco sir! Please give us your order... Coco: No! You fools... Big Imp! I'll leave the rest to you. I just remembered there was something I for got to do... Worker Imp 1: Coco ran away... Worker Imp 2: We should run too... Big Imp: ...... Big Imp: Do... Do not waver! Big Imp: This is the chance to show the great demon lords our loyalty! Big Imp: Everyone attack! ---- Arme: Haaa... That was a difficult fight. Kyle: Okay, let's go... ???: Where do you think you're going? Charlotte: I can't believe it. Charlotte: I leave for only a second and you come and humiliate my slaves... Charlotte: Big Imp, stand up! Charlotte: How dare you collapse without my permission! Big Imp: Ha... Haaa... Mistress Charlotte. Charlotte: Tsk tsk... You've recovered your strength... Charlotte: I guess it can't be helped. Cindy: Ugh... What the heck... Kyle: What the heck are they doing? Grandiel: Hm... That is... Ahem. Charlotte: Fufu. Once you get a taste of my whip, you'll never forget it. Charlotte: How about I turn you into my slaves? ---- Mari: Dangerous. Must hide... Arme: What do you mean...? Grandiel: Over there... Hide quickly! Belile: Are you sure that you saw them? Coco: Of course. I saw them with my very own eyes. Belile: I will not let those fools escape this time! Belile: They shouldn't have been able to get very far. Search the area thoroughly! Epilogue: Pursuit of Belile Description "Big trouble! It seems that cat, Coco, has summoned Belile!" Dialogue Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story